Only You
by LiterarySiren
Summary: This is just a Klaroline lemon of pure indulgence- on my part anyway . I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! *Smut Warning*


The classical music's haunting melody played in the background from the record player, as the candlelight from the table where their food was left half eaten; flickered soft shadows over the expanse of polished floor they floated upon. He twirled her around and around, finally stopping to bring her close to him.

She silently wished she could hear his heart beating. But ultimately couldn't fault him for its lack, as hers no longer did either.

"I'm pleased you changed your mind." Klaus whispered into the shell of her ear.

Yes, she had, hadn't she? For a reason unknown her defenses against all his pursuits had crumbled. Caroline had given up or given in.

It really didn't matter now, she was here with him, and unsure of where this would lead them.

"You said you wanted to talk. I had no idea it would be this extravagant." She replied a little stiffly, still upset he had not warned her.

The sneakers and skinny jeans she was wearing very well should have been heels and a gown.

"You would look lovely wearing a sack dearest, relax." He cooed with that damned sexy lisp of his.

Somehow she seriously doubted that but offered up no rebuttal; besides it was easy for him to say that, wearing an Armani tuxedo like he was.

No, she didn't speak. Instead she rested her cheek to his shoulder and just enjoyed the swaying of his body. Maybe tonight it wouldn't count. She could just indulge this attraction and not let the fantasies overtake her. He was too evil to completely trust, and Caroline was just exhausted.

She was tired of the fighting, tired of the loss, and plain old tired of being in her skin period.

"Penny for your thoughts sweetheart?"

_No penny would be big enough_

"I'm just sad." She said so softly it was barely audible. He'd heard her though.

Klaus hugged her more tightly and Caroline found it was…nice.

"I know I have apologized before- for you being caught in the crossfire of my plans." He kissed the crown of her head. "It's not enough is it?"

She shook her head in response and he stopped moving all together; gently peeling her away from his chest while tipping her chin upwards.

"I am not one to regret much," Klaus confessed softly, "yet when I am with you, my only wish is that I could turn back the clock and make different decisions. I fancy you Caroline, with all I am; so knowing I've caused you pain makes me ashamed."

This declaration cost him, and the vulnerability in his tone was unmistakable. He may as well have been completely naked before her; his soul at her mercy. The tension between them had increased ten fold.

Caroline stared up into the eyes of her enemy, searching for false harboring that would betray his sentiments. She found none. The darker mirror of her own shade of blue was sincere.

Her tongue unfortunately was just as sluggish as her brain in the processing of this information however, and Klaus misread her silence for rejection.

"This was a mistake I see." He said coldly letting go of her face and turning.

Caroline reflexively shot her arm out and grabbed a hold of his jacket sleeve. "Wait," She burst out a little more forcefully than intended, "don't walk away like that. You can't just tell me something like that and walk away."

He paused with an eyebrow raised and she swallowed; taking a deep breath.

"I came here tonight when I shouldn't have. There is no reason for me to meet you alone; especially after everything. But here I am, and you know what?" She paused gathering her courage. "I don't care anymore. I don't care what's right or wrong or what everyone else might think about…" Caroline wanted to say _us_, but figured that statement would be more than premature right now.

She decided to keep it only about her as she continued. "I showed up here tonight because I can't get you out of my head. You've crawled underneath my skin, and- and-"

Caroline had tears gathering at the corners of her eyes threatening to take the plunge down her cheeks.

"I needed to _be_ with you." She finished lamely, swiping her fingers at a few stray tears; looking away from the intense mask she couldn't read in his expression.

Time between them had ceased to exist, and it was Klaus's turn to be speechless; but he wasn't without action.

He flashed back to be in front of her and snaked his arms around her middle; pulling her forcefully into his embrace while crashing his mouth onto hers in desperation.

Caroline also felt like a floodgate of pent up desire and yearning had been let loose.

She gripped at the back of his head, her hands fisting the short blond curls, and sighed as his tongue invaded; battling her own for dominance and winning.

His hands were everywhere, kneading, massaging, and exploring the dips and curves of her body.

Klaus raked his nails over her sides making Caroline shudder, gooseflesh and tingling sensations exploding down the nerve endings of her spine.

With great effort he pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"Are you sure love?" Klaus questioned with a moan, while hovering over her swollen lips; the gentleman in him having surfaced much to his annoyance.

Caroline wanted to whimper. She wanted to beg. The loss of what he had been doing to her making her forget all pride or self respect.

She dropped her arms from their perch around his neck and reached for his hands; forcing them from her hips, bringing them instead up towards the front of her.

This action, as Caroline sucked and bit her lower lip, had answered him in a way that her words wouldn't have been enough to convey.

She led his hands to travel down her breasts and over her abdomen; finally bringing them to press against the moistened denim covering her sex.

Klaus groaned. "Thank god…"

With the speed of a blinking human eye, he whisked her off her feet and carried her over to the plush settee in the drawing room, posing as if in a push up over her body; his jacket off and his crisp white shirt unbuttoned.

Caroline traced her hands lazily over each defined and hardened abdominal compartment, finding the clasp of his pants and undoing it with a flick of her thumb. Her heavily lidded eyes never left his for a moment.

Klaus sharply inhaled, and arched his back, as her tiny hand found his shaft and tentatively started a stroking rhythm.

"Oh, my sweet Caroline." He ground out between clenched teeth.

She ceased in her ministrations and whispered without shame. "_Love me_."

Two very simple words in their own right but just as powerful as any declaration of need; Klaus couldn't have been more affected. He discovered tenderness in regard to the young girl that he didn't think he could possess.

His forehead rested on top of hers and his breathing was ragged with choked emotion.

"How could I not?" Klaus carefully murmured out with extreme restraint; his incisors aching to protract and mark her as his.

And in this moment he knew without any uncertain doubt that she _would_ be his and his alone.

He would never allow another to touch her in this way, not after tonight, and if it took him forever to convince her, force her, or potentially kill any suitor that might get in his way- then so be it.

As vampires they had nothing but time and spanning centuries ahead of them, and he was convinced- there would never be another to rival Caroline or how she made him feel.

No other woman had ever invoked this type of thrill or attraction from him before.

Klaus realized, for the first time, he would actually be willing to put someone else before himself. If it ultimately came down to sacrificing his life for hers; there would be no hesitation.

The gravity of this epiphany was indeed frightening, even if the likelihood of such a crossroads being presented was slim to none. He was quite invincible after all.

She tipped up her head and rooted around, licking his neck and nipping at his ear; becoming impatient; her hands resuming their previous attentions.

Klaus would not make her wait any longer, wanting to be inside of her, perhaps for all eternity.

He ripped the skin tight jeans off her legs as Caroline hastily pulled her shirt over her head and removed her lacey bra; the thin scrap of thong being all that remained on her soft quivering body.

Klaus knelt before her slowly removing his own shirt before then standing up to shimmy out of his slacks.

She was writhing and reaching out to him. "Please…"

He growled, his cock as straight as a lightning rod; the tell tale ache of his sack demanding release.

"With pleasure my lady." Klaus hissed under his breath, slowly mounting her; his fingers ripping away the fragile lace barrier of her panties as if nothing more than tissue paper.

Caroline's center was throbbing and slick. She bucked her hips up while he, without warning, plunged himself deep within her folds.

Her eyes rolled back into her head.

She was panting almost in protest against the agonizingly slow pace he had set.

All Klaus wanted to do was prolong this sensation for as long as possible, but as she clawed at his back, he understood- they would have all night. This first union for them was too passionate to take slowly.

Her face returned to his in another mind blowing kiss, as their eyes refocused on one another, with each quickened thrust he made; hers having turned black with the blood lust.

The spidery veins of her cheeks and click of her fangs couldn't have been more of a turn on.

Klaus left her mouth, tracing his tongue down her jaw. "Do it love…I am yours."

Caroline needed no further encouragement and sank her teeth into the flesh over his heart; greedily drinking as he further increased his pace, and tempted the brink for both of them.

Her legs were wrapped high around him as she rose in time with his hips, meeting each impact against her cervix with a grunt of praise against his chest; bloody trails escaping her lips and running down between them.

She would have no way of knowing, at least not then, just how much this one primal act had changed him.

Klaus, in the back of his mind, as their bodies worshiped and desperately sought to meld into one, was silently making a promise to her; one he never planned on breaking.

Caroline retracted her bite, falling back against the cushions of the settee, as he cradled her ass, seeking out one taut nipple; suckling a little before giving attention to the other in turn. She arched herself into a frenzied convulsion, as her first orgasm shattered all pretense of self control.

She screamed out. "Don't stop!"

Klaus had never witnessed anything as beautiful as that before and dutifully heeded her command; driving himself further on, all the while thinking about his vow to her.

The repeated mantra chanted over and over again inside of his head.

_Only you…there will only ever be you_


End file.
